Najtrudniejsza decyzja w życiu
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Co gdyby po odcinku 5x16 Bones jednak nie odrzuciła Bootha? Co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zaryzykowała? Czy byliby razem szczęśliwi? A może jednak nie jest im pisane bycie razem, wbrew temu co sądzą inni? Jedna z wersji wydarzeń jest opisana w opowiadaniu.


_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones'._

_Od autorki:_

_Opowiadanie zainspirowane piosenką zespołu Closterkeller "Dwie połowy" _

_Akcja rozgrywa się po odcinku 5x16, ale do odcinka 5x22._

**Najtrudniejsza decyzja w życiu**

Wszyscy myśleli, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Wszyscy byli o tym przekonani i wy także. Przez pięć długich lat krążyliście wokół siebie jak dzikie koty szykujące się do ataku. Jednak kiedy jeden zaatakował, drugi wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. Schował się pod przykryciem utkanym z racjonalizmu i logiki, obawiając się, że wszystko co przez te lata budowaliście może rozlecieć się jak domek z kart i pozostaną jedynie gruzy. Zgliszcza, których nie da się już odbudować. Tak, doktor Brennan, tym kotem byłaś ty.  
Wszyscy mówili ci, że to bez sensu. Że powinnaś dać wam szansę, zaryzykować. Twierdzili, że wyolbrzymiasz problem, który nigdy nie istniał. A ty starałaś się temu oprzeć, pozostać niewzruszoną na ich słowa. Lecz nawet ty masz swoje granice. Skapitulowałaś, poddałaś się i zaryzykowałaś. Dałaś szansę temu co było między tobą, a Boothem. Jednak czy, aby na pewno postąpiłaś słusznie?  
Zadawałaś sobie to pytanie często. Jednak odpowiedź brzmiała zawsze tak samo. _Tak_. Ale z czasem coraz trudniej było ci odpowiadać twierdząco. Dłużej nie byłaś pewno słuszności podjętej decyzji. Wahałaś się, zanim udzieliłaś odpowiedzi. Jedna wątpliwość rodziła kolejną. Jak w zaklętym kole.  
Niby wciąż zakochani, niby szczęśliwi. No właśnie _niby_. Ale czy w rzeczywistości tacy byliście. Czy wciąż kochaliście się tak ,jak na początku? Nie potrafiłaś na to odpowiedzieć. No bo, co to właściwie jest miłość? Gdy pierwsza fascynacja związkiem minęła, przestałaś już wierzyć w jego zapewnienia, że to coś pięknego i nieziemskiego. Powróciłaś do swojej teori. _Miłość to tylko chemiczne procesy zachodzące w mózgu_. Nic więcej. Teraz byłaś już tego pewna. Jego piękne słowa o łamaniu zasad grawitacji, wciąż pozostały jedynie słowami. Tylko słowami.  
Ty to wiedziałaś. Spostrzegłaś, że nie jest już tak, jak było na początku. Widziałaś, lecz Booth wciąż próbował udawać, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Doszło nawet do tego, że udawał przed samym sobą, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest dobrze. Ale ty byłaś tym wszystkim coraz bardziej zmęczona. Zmęczona i sfrustrowana.  
Wszyscy wokół myśleli, że jesteście parą idealną. I wśród przyjaciół sprawialiście takie wrażenie. Byliście stawiani za wzór, choć sami o tym nie wiedzieliście. Mieli oni nawet nadzieję, że wkrótce zdecydujecie się na ślub i potomków. Ale oni nic nie wiedzieli. Nie znali prawdy. Bo, gdy tylko znajdywaliście się z dala od nich, w zaciszu własnego mieszkania, sielanka zamieniała się w piekło. Piekło wypełnione ciszą lub krzykami. Wasze, niegdyś niewinne, spory, które naładowane były napięciem seksualnym, teraz przerodziły się w zażarte wojny na argumenty. Wasze kłótnie często kończyły się w łóżku. Tylko tam czuliście się ze sobą dobrze, tylko tam nie było sporów. Jednak, gdy tylko słońce wschodziło, a wy budziliście się po wypełnionej przyjemnościami nocy, nastawała między wami grobowa cisza. Milczenie, które z czasem stawało się nie do zniesienia i znów wybuchaliście. Bo nie ma nic gorszego niż milczenie między dwojgiem ludzi, które kiedyś się kochały. I być może kochają się nadal, tylko o tym zapomnieli. Taka cisza może ranić bardziej niż słowa, a wasza cisza była gorsza niż tysiące ostrzy przebijających waszą skórę.  
Gdy nastawała cisza, zadawałaś sobie kolejne pytanie. Co się ze mną stało? Co takiego się wydarzyło, że tak bardzo się zmieniłam? Przecież wcale nie tak dawno zakończyłabyś to wszystko. Prosto w twarz powiedziałabyś co leży ci na sercu, oznajmiła, że to koniec. Później poszłabyś na piwo z Boothem. Więc dlaczego teraz tego nie zrobisz?  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie leży na wyciągnięcie ręki. Przecież to _Booth_. Jeśli się rozstaniecie to już nigdzie razem nie pójdziecie. Nie będzie piwa, nie będzie tajskiego w środku nocy. Nie będzie nic.  
Ale teraz też nic razem nie robicie. Już nie jest tak jak kiedyś. Więc dlaczego? Co sprawia, że nie zakończysz tego raz na zawsze?  
No tak, przecież to on pokazał ci inne życie. Zaprosił do niego, poczęstował kawałkiem. Pozwolił zasmakować, a ty, jak dziecko chcesz więcej i więcej. Czekasz łakoma na to, co może ci przynieść życie. To Booth dał ci to, czego nigdy tak naprawdę jeszcze w pełni nie zaznałaś. Owszem, spróbowałaś odrobiny z Sullym. W sumie to mogłabyś posmakować tego z nim więcej, ale to Seeley cię zatrzymał. Zachłanny i zaborczy. Zagarnął twoimi uczuciami, sercem, a nawet rozumem. Rządził nimi, nie musząc nawet używać do tego słów. Samo jego zachowanie wpływało na twoje decyzję. Wtedy jeszcze myślałaś, że możecie być razem szczęśliwi. Ale teraz już wiesz, że nie.  
Powoli dojrzewasz do tej decyzji. Pragniesz być taka jak kiedyś. Twarda i nieustępliwa. Znów chcesz być tą chłodną panią antropolog, jednak wiesz, że to się nie uda. Zasmakowałaś życia, do którego będziesz tęsknić. Ale wiesz, że ono nie jest dla ciebie. Nie zasłużyłaś na nie i musisz się z tym pogodzić. Będzie trudno i nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz, ale musisz w końcu podjąć ostateczną decyzję. Nie możesz dłużej tak żyć.  
_Teraz, albo nigdy, _myślisz, pakując swoją walizkę. Za chwilę jedziesz na lotnisko. Jego tam nie będzie. Jest już w bazie wojskowej. Oboje zadecydowaliście o rocznej rozłące. Musicie przemyśleć to i owo, obiecaliście sobie, że za rok się spotkacie. I on wróci z Afganistanu, ale ty nie. Nigdy już nie wrócisz do Waszyngtonu. Prosto z Maluku polecisz do Europy. Będziesz wykładać na Oxfordzie. Podjęłaś już decyzję, wydaje ci się, że najlepszą. Pożegnasz się z przyjaciółmi, rozstaniesz się z nimi na zawsze. Już nic nie zmieni twojej decyzji. Zamkniesz ten rozdział życia raz na zawsze. Już nigdy do niego nie wrócisz. Będzie ci ciężko, ale wytrzymasz. W końcu jesteś doktor Temprance Brennan. Ty nigdy nie zmieniasz raz podjętej decyzji. Nigdy.

**~KONIEC~**


End file.
